


Taking choices

by Marianokasa



Series: Mpreg Eren X Levi moments [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baby Names, Crazy Hange, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Mpreg, Surprises, what the heck Hange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"6 months Eren! Time to find out the baby's gender!"<br/>-<br/>In which Eren and Levi find out what gender their baby has and what to name it. A little surprise to it. Sequal to taking friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking choices

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, the surprise is gonna be awesome! My friend gave me this idea so I would like to shout out for my friend Diana for a thank you! Enjoy!

Eren sat on the chair with Levi behind him, holding on to his shoulder. They were in Hanji's Lab with Moblit, who had Eren's test results and papers. Eren is on his 6th month of pregnancy and is ready to find out what gender the baby is. Hanji slammed the door open."Hey Eren! Good to see you here! 6 months Eren! Time to find out the baby's gender! Ready?!" She looked like she lost a titan, but was grinning like a mad woman. "I am ready." Eren sighed. "Ok! Let us begin hearing the baby's heart beat first though." Eren pulled his shirt up and she put on the stethoscope and placed the end on the stomach. Hanji's eyes grew wide."Oh my, oh my, OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed so loud that the whole castle heard.  
-Armin and Erwin-  
"What was that?" Armin asked Erwin. "I think Hanji found something." "Probably the baby." "Yeah, now where were we?" Erwin kissed Armin as Armin grabbed his neck.  
-back to Eren and Levi-  
It took a few minutes to calm Hanji, who ran around her lab screaming like a chicken was pecking her. "Well shitty glasses?" Levi said in an angry tone after she calmed down. "EREN YOU ARE GONNA HAVE TRIPLETS!!!!!" She screamed." WHAT?!" Eren and Levi yelled while Moblit pushed Hanji down on her chair before she runs again." Well it does explain why my stomach is huge." Eren said. "And why you ate so much food. No offense babe." Levi said. He calls Eren "babe" from time to time, and Eren was use to it. "Eh that too." Eren admitted, as he pecked Levi's cheek. "Okay.... I am good. Now onto finding out about their genders." Hanji panted.  
\-----------  
"Okay, that should do it." Hanji checked the image she took of Eren's image of his stomach inside. (Don't ask how she did it). "Eren, Levi. You two are gonna have two girls and one boy." Eren and Levi smiled. "This is great." Eren said. "Yeah.", Levi gave a nice smile. They thanked Hanji and went back to their room. "Well, who are we gonna name the boy and the girls?" Eren asked. " Actually, I want the boy's name to be Farlan, and one of the girls name Isabel." Levi said. "Levi..." Eren remembered him talking about them, they were real close friends to him." Alright, then I want the other girl to be Kalura. " "Okay then, , it is set. Kalura, Isabel, and Farlan Ackerman-Yeager. I like it." They went on the bed and slept peacefully.


End file.
